For some time, actuators have been known for delivering metered doses of medicament from aerosol canisters. Conventionally, these actuators comprise a single integral moulding in plastic material. After use with only one canister the actuator is discarded. This is desirable, since some medicaments which are delivered, will, over time, become deposited in the nozzle block and the mouthpiece of the actuator. One problem with such integral moulding actuators, is related to the fact that they often have to be provided in a number of different colours to indicate the medicament being delivered. In order to secure that the colour indication cannot be removed or fade away, a range of differently coloured actuators are conventionally moulded by using plastic material of different colour. However, even though all actuators are made of the same plastic material, they differ in composition as they all include different dyes or pigments. Due to this, each actuator in the range must undergo extensive evaluation in the regulatory phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,166 discloses a cassette for use in an aerosol delivery device. The cassette comprises, as separate parts, a mouthpiece and an elongated housing to one end of which the mouthpiece is attached. The cassette is intended to be located within a separate actuation device, whereby its external physical appearance is effectively determined by the cassette receiving section of the actuation device. The mouthpiece is attached as a lid at one end of the housing.